


Horrible. Hypocrite. Monster

by victory_stars



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Gen, I love the My Unit you basically make your own OC, Implied abuse, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_stars/pseuds/victory_stars
Summary: Sometimes you have to ask your loved ones to do things they wouldn't want to do. And sometimes, you swiftly realise that was a terrible, awful idea.





	Horrible. Hypocrite. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Using a custom MU with a custom name, just kind of mentally replace 'Miriam' with 'Corrin' if that's what you'd rather see. Canon Divergence AU, where the MU's already been through one route (Birthright, in this case), and then jumped to another (Conquest) in order to save the siblings they couldn't before. Also Canon Divergence in the sense that these particular variants of the Nohrian siblings weren't as. Nice. As they were expecting.

_“ You… You can’t really be telling us to kill our own father, can you?”_

_**“That’s a horrible thing to say! Why would you say something like that, Miriam?!”** _

She feels like she’s been thrown into a frozen lake. The moment the words hit her, her blood runs cold and a creeping numbness spreads through her, starting with an ache in her chest until it’s consumed her.

It’s the words from dearest little sister that sting the most. A punch to the gut, the twist of a knife that hurts her more than anything she’d endured from the older brother. The sister that she’s tried so hard to save, the sister that she gave up her freedom and her morals to protect.

Darling Elise thinks she’s horrible, and so horrible she must be. And of course she’s horrible, expecting them to fight their own family. She knows that pain, knows it well, and yet she still asks it of them…  
How can she put them through that, when she herself can’t deal with it. Horrible. Hypocrite.

She’s trembling, her legs threatening to buckle as she looks between her siblings. Looks of shock and looks of disgust, glares and glowers that almost feel strong enough to send her to the floor. Horrible. Hypocrite. Monster. Look at what she’s done to them, by asking something so selfish, so foolish. Once again tearing her family apart, once again being the one that  _ **fucks**_  everything up.

 

“Sorry… S… Sorry….”

Horrible. Hypocrite. Monster. She did this to save everyone, and she can’t save anybody. A younger brother, a broken body at the bottom of a wall. A younger sister, traumatised into silence. An older sister who’s been stripped of dignity, an older brother…

An older brother who’s body is still warm.

And then the family that’s still alive, together. They family she chose. They look at her with such disdain… She’s failed them again. Trying to keep the older siblings happy, trying to keep the younger siblings safe… She’s failed that too.

She finds a clawed hand biting at her shoulder, trying to pull her shirt down, and digs her talons into the soft flesh underneath in order to stop herself. No. Not here.

“I’m… It was s-stupid… I won’t… I won’t say it again…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the one piece of writing I've ever done that I actually kinda-liked so I thought I'd throw it on here, that's all.


End file.
